


One Night in Delaware

by nyankoma



Category: Austin Powers (Movies), Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Horror, Broken Bones, Gay Sex, Gore, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Possession, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Violent Sex, shitpost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyankoma/pseuds/nyankoma
Summary: Austin invited Brock back to his hotel room but he couldn't have possibly expected what was about to happen...
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/Austin Powers
Kudos: 1





	One Night in Delaware

"Guhhhhh." Brock's pectoral muscles pulsated in a frenzy. He was backstage after another successful night of F-5s and bad writing from Creative, crushing a can of beer with Paul Heyman. Suddenly, from the corner of his bulging, massive eye, Austin confidently walked up in yoga pants and a "Suplex City Bitch" T-shirt. "I got a backstage pass, YEAH BABY! I'm a big fan, yeah..." Brock could see Austin's cockprint in his pants, and salivated visibly. Paul stepped in. _**"HELLO MR. POWERS, I AM THE ADVOCATE FOR MY CLIENT BROCK LESNAR. WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS WITH MY CLIENT?"**_ Austin wiped the spit of the small angry man out of his face. "I was wondering if Mr. Lesnar would want to come back to my hotel room." Paul looked mildly offended. **_"THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S ALLOWED TO FUCK MY CLIENT, BROCK LESNAR, IS VINCE MCMA--"_** Lesnar gestured for Paul to stop talking with a simple movement of his hulking mammoth hand. "Brooooock....Brroooock Lesnaarr...", he inquired. Austin looked confused. Paul said, "HE SAID THAT'D BE FINE, BUT ONLY FOR A DRINK OR TWO." Austin's face lit up with glee.

Later that night...

Austin was lounging in his swanky Delaware motel room when he heard the door. *THUD THUD THUD.* He opened the door, or what was left of it, to see Brock, carrying a 6-pack of brewskis with his ring finger. "Glad to see you could make it, yeah baby." He invited Lesnar in to sit on the couch.

Austin was wearing a luxurious bathrobe which accentuated his mammoth cock, a feature Brock had his eyes on. "Whatcha staring at there, Brock?" Brock looked up at the sultry Powers with those soft eyes and all the nothing connected to them. Austin sat on the bed and gestured for Brock to "come here." Brock did a reverse moonsault onto the bed, breaking the frame in one fell swoop, and whipped out his monster dong for Austin to gaze at. Austin put both hands around it, trying desperately to figure out how he was going to place the implement into his tiny English mouth, and Brock's eyes rolled back and turned black with cosmic lust. As Austin laid his tongue onto the 8 inch thick meat spear in front of him, Lesnar let out a feral howl akin to a Banshee, which grew louder and louder as Austin drew him nearer and nearer to climax. Brock could feel his entire body tense up as he came to the brink. He shoved Austin's face down onto his cock, breaking his jaw grotesquely as Brock shot thick ropes of cum all over the room, painting the scenery a bright white. Austin screamed with carnal ecstasy and horror as Brock Lesnar locked it in: the F-5 spinning facebuster, onto the barely-padded motel carpeting immediately below the bed. Austin's face burst apart horrifically, skull fragments strewn about the tacky decor of the room, coating Brock and his enormous cock with blood and brain matter. Finally, Brock Lesnar was satisfied, and as he unhinged his jaw and ate what was left of Austin Power's body from his mojo-filled cock up, he grew anxious, hearing distant chants in an unknown tongue. His vision went totally black and the chanting grew deafening, and as suddenly as it had begun it stopped. 

He heard the voice of the Old God R͌̋ͧ̿̆̆҉̷̭̟͉͈̻̯͔á̛̬̩̝͋͟ǹ̥̝̰͈̣̺ͯͮ͊s̵͌̍ͬ҉̙̹̟̥̭'͓͍̩͕̺̩͗ͫ̎̏͑ͩ͘͟a̧̤͉͇̞͛͒ͨ̃ͪ̈̄̃͠͠v̷̗͙̭̽̀̈́ḙ͕̏̅͢͠g̶̝͋͞ inside his thick skull:

_"Expect the unexpected..._

__

__

_ **in the Kingdom of Madness."** _


End file.
